


Let it snow

by hotchocolateandablanket



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV), damie
Genre: F/F, all you need to recover from that ending, and also a vet, and funny, but that's why it's an au, christmassy, dani is french, give it a try? you wont regret it, it is very au, its cheesy, this one wont make you cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolateandablanket/pseuds/hotchocolateandablanket
Summary: Damie AU | What if Dani and Jamie had met when they were younger on a Christmas holiday and nothing turned out the way it should have?
Relationships: damie - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It was December 21st in the beautiful town of Vancouver. Winter was only beginning but snow had already been there for a while now, covering the streets and the sidewalks. The Christmas lights and decorations had been put up for a month and the famous Christmas market had been gathering people from all around the country.

Inside Vancouver International Airport, Dani was waiting in line, a huge smile on her face. She was going back to Paris, her hometown, for the holidays. Ever since she moved to Canada for her studies, she had made sure to go back to her family and friends for this special time of the year.

Dani was a 19-year-old woman. People would describe her as the funny friend, and the most loyal one. She was the shoulder you could cry on when you were sad and the dance partner you could use when you were in a happier mood. Some would compare her to the sunlight, able to bright up any person’s mood just by her sole presence. Dani was a veterinarian student, specializing in submarine species. She could spend her days talking about nature and animals and the impact of climate change on their lives. No need to mention that she was a fierce vegetarian, although she would never force anyone to become one. Dani grew up in a family where respect and tolerance were at the center of education. She had learnt her entire life to listen to people and to be open-minded when it comes to opinions and lifestyles. Maybe that was the reason why she had always felt comfortable with her sexuality. Dani used to believe she was straight until she started college and realised a girl couldn't possibly fantasize about her roommate without having an ounce of lesbianism. And that was the story of her bisexual awakening.

After giving her suitcase at the check-in point, Dani went through security and reached the waiting area. Her plane was supposed to take off in a couple of hours. She settled down and started reading a book, another polar from her favorite author, Agatha Christie. She was quickly interrupted by an airport announcement in the speakers : _« Ladies and gentlemen – and also all the non binary folks out there – your attention please. As you may know, a snow storm is slowly making its way to our beloved city of Vancouver. All our flights are delayed for at least 3 hours until further news. Thank you for your understanding. »_

« _Great_ », Dani thought to herself. She was already a bit hungry, and now she wouldn't be able to wait for the lunch she was supposed to get on the plane. She got up, packed her stuff, and started looking for a map of the waiting area to see where she could go grab some food. Sushi? Definitely not before a trip. Burger? She had some yesterday. Sandwich? She was not that desperate. Frozen yogurt? OH! Frozen yogurts were one of her personal favorite things to eat, and she hadn't had one in months.

A few minutes later, Dani entered the Froyo Factory. She already knew what she was going to order. It was always the same one. Yogurt ice cream with strawberries, raspberries and white chocolate chips. Just thinking about it and she could already taste the delicious combo. She picked her order and proceeded to go back to the waiting area- 

_\- Oh my god I am so so so sorry!_ One thing to also mention about Dani : she can be pretty clumsy... And the lady standing in front of her right now, with ice cream all over her coat, would probably be the first one to agree.

\- _I'm so sorry, what can I do? Do you want us to go to the bathroom?_

\- _People usually wait more than 20 seconds before asking someone that question ahah! But then again, people usually don't run into you and spread their frozen yogurt all over. Who even eats frozen yogurts when it's snowing outside?_

\- _I do? I mean, if it's cold outside, why not be cold inside?_

\- _Ahahah, that's clever, I'll give you that. I'm more of a hot chocolate kind of girl though. For this kind of weather at least!_

\- _As long as you like froyos, we're good! So what do you want me to do for your coat?_

\- _Just buy me a new one?_

\- _Ahah and other than that?_

\- _Hmm... Are you travelling alone?_

\- _I am, yes_.

\- _Then you can buy me a hot chocolate before leaving. Where are you going to anyway?_

\- _I'm going back to Paris for the holidays. You?_

\- _That's where the accent comes from! I have to say that I usually don't find french accents that sexy but yours... is very attractive. I'm also going to Paris_.

\- _Thank you..._ Dani is blushing. _Really? How cool! Are you meeting people there or?_

\- _Yes I'm meeting some friends. We've always wanted to spend Christmas in « la ville des lumières ». Sounds cliché, but a girl can dream, right? I'm Jamie by the way._

\- _Dani. Nice to meet you. ... Let's go grab that hot chocolate I guess?_


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked to find a stall to buy some hot chocolate, there was only an awkward silence. At least to Dani, it felt awkward. Jamie didn't seem to be bothered by it. She looked like the type of person who had it all under control, who didn't care about what others thought, and like the type of person everyone looked up to and admired for their confidence. “Oof” Dani thought to herself. “Not even an hour and I am already reading people”.

\- _So… how long have you been away from home?_

Dani felt relieved. _No more awkward silence_ , she thought.

- _It’s been almost two years. I always come back by this time of the year, though._

\- _So what is a french girl doing in Canada for almost two years?_

- _I study here, actually._

\- _Oh! I should have figured, is not that you're here for vacation haha. What do you study?_

Dani felt a little intimidated. Jamie was asking question after question. She didn’t mind though, she was just confused as to why a complete stranger was trying so hard to get to know her.

- _I am studying to become a vet. I love sea animals, so I’m specializing in that. And you? Are you from here?_

Dani decided to take matters into her own hands and lead the conversation from now on. Needless to say, she would fail at it.

- _Nope! Not from here. Just making a connection. What a bummer right? I wonder how long it will be until the storm clears out. Has this happened to you before? A snow storm before a big flight?_

 _She is good_ , Dani thought. And just like that, in the blink of an eye, Jamie was in charge of the conversation again. Jamie hadn't even bothered to say where she was from. Dani found her a little elusive, and she figured she had to be more specific and persistent with her questions next time she asks. That is, if there is a next time. She didn't stand a chance but to answer.

\- _Not really. This is at least the third time this happens to me. First time in Vancouver though._

And just before she could ask or say anything else, Jamie clapped and grabbed Dani's arm in excitement, _“Look! they are giving away free bear claws! Let's go get one”_. Jamie just dragged Dani with her, not minding the luggage or any other personal item Dani was carrying with herself.

\- _I assume no more hot chocolate then?_ Dani asked.

\- _Hahaha, are you crazy? If you have bread, you must dunk it into something, no? Or what? You’re gonna tell me they don't do that in France?_

- _I_ \- Dani stuttered. And before she could say anything else, Jamie said “ _Look, there’s a coffee shop just a few steps ahead. Let’s go!”_

How did she find herself in this situation? Dani couldn't stop thinking about how persuasive Jamie could be. She went from waiting on her own almost eating her froyo, to being on a pursuit of hot chocolate with a stranger. Though she admitted to herself, Jamie started to not feel like a stranger anymore.

 _“Hello, welcome, what can I get for you?_ ” Dani’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the barista from the coffee stall.

\- _Uh… just a hot chocolate please_.

\- _Could you add whipped cream to it please?_ Jamie said, excited.

\- _We only serve medium sizes after 2pm, is that okay?_ The barista said.

\- _Yeah, it is fine_. Dani said. _Who even came up with that silly rule?_ , she thought.

\- _That will be 8 dollars_. The cashier told Dani without even looking at her. _Monotonous jobs. That's what they do to people in the long run. It’s like they turn into robots of some sort_ , Dani thought to herself.

\- _Sure, let me just_ … And there it goes again. Another episode of clumsy Dani. She dropped her wallet and not only did all her cash fall to the ground, but so did her passport, her boarding pass (which was practically useless by now) and some family photographs she always carried with herself.

 _“I’ve got it”_. Jamie said, rolling her eyes but with a friendly smile on her face that showed all her teeth. _"You really thought I would make you pay for an overpriced hot chocolate in the airport?"_

\- _Well, I quite ruined your coat, so I guess it’s only fair?_

\- _Hahaha! I’ve got it_ , she said. _Thank you, keep the change!_ , Jamie said as she turned around to help Dani pick up her things

\- _That hot chocolate was supposed to be on me. That was our deal. And again, I’m very sorry about your coat. We should really get to the bathroom and try to get the stains off_.

\- _It’s okaaaaaaay, stop worrying about it. And just between us, I’ve never fully liked this coat, but having froyo on it gives it a cooler vibe_.

They both laughed.

\- _28A? My seat was 28B! It seems like we were destined to be together after all!_ Jamie said, looking down as she said that. Maybe she thought it was too much of a bold thing to say. She even found herself blushing.

Dani didn't say anything. She just laughed and nodded. Was she flirting? She couldn't tell. She wasn't really an expert in those things. She was more into yearning. And she was also the hopeless romantic prototype.

- _Here, I figure this is the last one_ , Jamie said as she handed Dani a photograph.

\- _Thank you_. Dani said, staring at the picture, with nostalgia and sad eyes.

\- _Is that your family?_

- _Yeah, I just really miss them a lot. Plus this is the last picture we all took together as a family. My brother… he… well he’s not here anymore_. Dani caught a tear with her left thumb as it was rolling down her cheek.

And for the first time in a while, Jamie didn't ask any follow up questions. She just stood there. Wondering if it was okay to hug a girl she had just met, but whom she figured could really use a hug.


End file.
